1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser pointers and more particularly to a laser pointer used as an auxiliary sight of firearm (e.g., rifle) for aiding the eyes to quickly aim at a target.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laser pointer 50 is a battery operated, lightweight device as shown in FIG. 1. The laser pointer 50 comprises a front, internal light emitting mechanism 51 capable of emitting a laser beam on an objective. The prior laser pointer 50 is mounted on a seat of a firearm (e.g., rifle) for aiding the eyes to aim at a target. The laser pointer 50 is designed to be adjustable so that the laser beam emitted from the light emitting mechanism 51 can aid the eyes to line up the rifle on its target. The adjustment of the light emitting mechanism 51 is described below by referring to FIG. 2. A plurality of screws 52 are provided at a rear portion of the light emitting mechanism 51. Each screw 52 is driven from an outer surface of a cylindrical housing 53 of the laser pointer 50 inside to contact the light emitting mechanism 51. The position of the light emitting mechanism 51 inside the laser pointer 50 can be adjusted by suitably driving the screws 52 different depths or the same depth in the housing 53. Accordingly, the laser beam direction and a light spot of the laser beam on the target can be changed.
However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, changes of both the laser beam in a horizontal direction and/or a vertical direction and thus the light spot are done by adjusting the plurality of screws 52 one by one. It is time consuming and tedious. Hence, a need for improvement exists.